Saturday's Child
"Saturday's Child" is a song written by David Gates for The Monkees' debut album, The Monkees. A music video was created for this song, which featured in The Monkees episodes "Monkee Versus Machine" and "The Spy Who Came In from the Cool." Versions of the song were later released as a single by The Palace Guard and on the 1967 Herman's Hermits album There's a Kind of Hush All Over the World. Studio Mixes Sessions for "Saturday's Child" were produced by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart and recorded at RCA Victor Studios in Hollywood on 9 July 1966. Mono and stereo mixes were created for the album. A separate mono mix is featured in the television series. credits lead vocals: Micky Dolenz backing vocals: Ron Hicklin, Tommy Boyce, Bobby Hart, Wayne Erwin guitar: Wayne Erwin, Gerry McGee, Louie Shelton bass: Larry Taylor organ: Bobby Hart drums: Billy Lewis tambourine: Gene Estes Covers *The Palace Guard — single b/w "Party Lights" *Herman's Hermits — There's a Kind of Hush All Over the World (1967) Lyrics Monday had a sad child Always feeling lowdown Tuesday had a dream child She's always on the go So, I'm in love with Saturday's child Every time I take her out at night (She drives me wild) You wanna kiss her, hold her way uptight (Gonna spend my time) You can tell the future's looking bright (Making sure that Saturday's child is mine) If you love a Wednesday You'll live your life apart, now And if you love a Thursday She's gonna break your heart So, I'm in love with Saturday's child Every time I hold her close, you'll see (She drives me wild) You can feel the thrill that's gonna be (Gonna spend my time) Now the future has a guarantee (Making sure that Saturday's child is mine) Seven days of the week made to choose from But only one is right for me I know that Saturday's got what it takes, babe I can tell by the way she looks at me Oh Friday likes the good life She'll take you for a ride, now And Sunday makes a good wife She wants to be a bride So I'm in love with Saturday's Child Every time I take her out at night (She drives me wild) You wanna kiss her, hold her way uptight (Gonna spend my time) You can tell the future's looking bright (Making sure that Saturday's child is mine) (Saturday's child) Every time I take her out at night (She drives me wild) You wanna kiss her, hold her way uptight (Gonna spend my time) You can tell the future's looking bright (Making sure that Saturday's child is mine) ... Releases United States *"Monkee Versus Machine" — NBC, 26 Sep 1966 *"The Spy Who Came In from the Cool" — NBC, 10 Oct 1966 *''The Monkees'' — Colgems COM-101 (1966 LP, mono), Colgems COS-101 (1966 LP, stereo), Colgems P8CG-1001 (8-track), Colgems P8CG-5001 (8-track), Colgems PKCG-1001 (cassette), Colgems CGP3-5001 (reel-to-reel), Rhino RNC-70140 (1984 cassette), Rhino RNLP-70140 (1986 LP), Arista AL-8524 (1987 LP), Arista AC-8524 (1987 cassette), Arista ARCD-8524 (1987 CD), Rhino R2 71790 (1994 CD), Sundazed LP 5045 (1996 LP), Rhino R2 77678 (2006 CD), Rhino R2 527078 (2011 CD) *''The Monkees'' (EP) — CGLP-101 (1966 EP) *''More Greatest Hits of the Monkees'' — Arista (1982 LP), Arista (Cassette), Arista (CD) *''Listen to the Band'' — Rhino R 70566 (1991 CD), Rhino (1991 cassette) *''Barrelful of Monkees: Monkees Songs for Kids!'' — Rhino (1996 CD), Rhino (1996 cassette) *''The Monkees Anthology'' — Rhino R2 75269 (1998 CD) *''Music Box'' — Rhino R2 76706 (2001 CD) *''Last Train to Clarksville and Other Hits'' — Rhino (2007 CD) See Also *The Monkees discography *''The Monkees'' (album) Around the Web *Allmusic *Monkee45s.net *The Monkees Sessionography *The Monkees Music Vault *Music Video *Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Monkees Songs